


Encounter

by Sporadic_fics



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: Where an irritable Seth bumps into Cristina, it isn’t the best of meetings, so he invites her backstage to apologise





	Encounter

 

Cristina’s heels were tapping away on the floor as she hastily walked around the arena to get to the stage. She had already been late, and she felt like stuck out in her outfit (a white pant suit and a satin baby pink cami tucked in) so she was uncomfortable. This wasn’t attire one would wear to a wrestling event but she had been stuck at work and wasn’t able to go home to change so it would just have to do.

 

The halls in the arena were barren and if it weren’t for the posters advertising WWE she would have thought she was in the wrong place. The main doors weren’t in sight and she had two choices: go left or go right. Going with instinct she turned right, it was where the most noise was after all. Surely it would be the stage area. As she turned she bumped into what felt like a brick wall, causing her to stumble and fall due to her heels. Just as she was about to hit the floor, two arms wrapped around her torso and dragged her back upto a standing position. Her heart was in her mouth and she took a few breaths to try and ease the rush of adrenaline.

 

“I am so sorry, I-” her rambling was cut off when she saw who held her, Seth freakin Rollins. Eyes widening she pushed herself away, straightening the lapels of her blazer. He was even more handsome in real life, the photos and the videos online didn’t do him justice. 

 

“Oh for god’s sake, another fan sneaking around. Where the hell is security?” He was grumbling and the disgruntled look on his face made her slightly wary. “Who are you looking for? You know it is super rude to sneak up on people, can you not just enjoy us in the ring and then leave us the hell alone?”

 

“I wasn’t looking for anyone. I got lost looking for the bathroom,” Cristina looked to the floor, blinking several times to keep the startled tears at bay. Turning on her heel, she bolted away, telling herself that the bathroom could wait until the end of the event.

 

The event was good, really good. Cristina had been cheering and booing with the rest of the crowd but she couldn’t get rid of heavy feeling on her chest, questions burned through her. When Seth ended up in the ring against Dean Ambrose Cristina froze up, she had stopped cheering and her flight response had started kicking in. They were the last match of the night and she couldn’t wait for it to end. It was brilliant but Seth’s harsh words rang in her mind.

 

She waited for the crowd to disperse slightly before she would set off out of the arena, it would be hell to drive out of. She was looking at her phone to see if there were any notifications from work during the time she had been at the event (there weren’t) when a crew member came up to her, softly tapping her on the shoulder.

 

“Excuse me, Ma’am, are you possibly the woman who ran into Seth Rollins earlier?” She furrowed her brow slightly; was she in trouble? Rather than lie and perhaps face a punishment that could be worse, she told the truth. 

 

“Oh! Good, Mr Rollins wants to see you to apologise,” the crew member looked thrilled as he waved his arm to a door. “If you could follow me please.” So she did, she went through the door and through some hallways that had dimmer lights until the crew member came to a stop. He knocked on the door and then walked away, leaving her shifting back and forth on her feet. The door swung open and it was Seth Rollins who opened the door, it was Dean Ambrose. His eyes were wide and he smirked at her.

 

“So you’re girl who was swooning for my boy, huh?” He had the signs of laughter all over his face with lips twitching into a grin. Cristina had shook her head to protest but he just clapped her on the shoulder and walked down the hall, whistling to himself.

 

Dean was replaced with Seth, his hair was wet and a towel was wrapped around his waist. He must have had the quickest shower known to man because she hadn’t waiting for the audience to leave for that long. Had she?

 

“This has to be so weird for you,” Seth raked a hand down his face with a groan. “I expected you to be here in about five more minutes so I’d be dressed. Come on in.” Seth was awkward, apologies were never his thing, so he gestured for her to sit down and ran to the shower area with a pair of pants. It must have took him only a minute or so to change but for Cristina it felt like a lifetime.

 

“Right,” Seth clapped his hands together to rub them slowly, ending up wringing his hands together. “I was a dick to you. Sorry?” It was the lamest apology Cristina had ever had and she stood up with an incredulous laugh. Shock covered his face as she paced to the door. He put his hand on her wrist so she wouldn’t open the door. It wasn’t to trap her, his hand was loose, it was only so he could try his apology again.

 

“I really am sorry. People have been trying to sneak in to see us and it’s had me on edge. I thought you were one of them. Clearly I was wrong.” He let go of her and went to pull something out of his bag, it was something small and it glittered as the light hit it. It was her ring. She hadn’t felt it come off, in reality she didn’t feel it at all. She had had the ring for so long that she no longer felt it on her finger.

 

“You dropped this,” Seth had his hand on her wrist again, his thumb rubbing along the skin until his fingers were holding hers. Her finger had an ever so slight tan line from where the ring had blocked the sun so he slid the ring down her finger, tugging slightly to make sure it was secure. It was. He suddenly had an urge to do something to her hand and he didn’t know what to do; hold it or bite gently on her knuckles. He did both.

 

Perhaps it was because of the adrenaline still coursing through his body from the match but he kissed up her wrist and arm until he had her pinned up against the wall. His hand still held hers, keeping it pinned, when he went to kiss her on the lips. His lips were soft but they were also commanding, wherever he led, she followed. This was all lust and neither of them had an issue with that. Seth wasn’t the only dominant one out of the two and she turned them so he was the one against the wall. 

 

His pants really didn’t hide anything so she wasn’t surprised at the long, hard length she saw when she pulled his jeans down.  She licked her lips before kissing his head softly. Judging by the groan he gave, he was going to be loud and she couldn’t help but grin. She licked under his cock several times before wrapping her lips around his cock. Up and down, in a slow methodical motion she sucked on him, hollowing her cheeks. Her hands were on his ass and she felt him tense a few times as he thrust into her mouth. He was getting louder and louder.

 

He grabbed her jaw and gently pushed her away from his cock. Cristina raised an eyebrow at him before standing up. His lips attached to her nipple, leaving her a moaning mess a we ring on her cami. He licked and sucked and nibbled with his mouth and his hand stroked at her other nipple, feeling them both raise thanks to him.

 

Her hand travelled down her stomach and into her underwear to touch herself. She was wet and desperate for something to touch her clit so her hand would do as he teased her breasts. He noticed Cristina touching herself, hips bucking softly, and he tutted at her.

 

“Naughty,” he sucked a little bit harder. “Very naughty.” 

 

Her pants were down and his fingers replaced her own, mouth moving to her lips to stifle the needy whimper she gave. He thrust a finger in her when he moved away slightly, watching her face- mouth opened wide and eyes closed in bliss. Beautiful. He added another and watched as she fell apart. Her legs shook slightly. He pulled his fingers away to lick at them. Seth went to enter her when he remembered a condom. He quickly grabbed a condom from the same bag he had put her ring in. He rubbed his cock between her lips before slowly pushing into her

 

“Fuck, you’re tight.” 

 

Thrust after thrust, he mouthed over her neck. His lips travelled trying to her lips to keep their noise down so no one heard them. If they were in a bedroom, or somewhere private, he would let her moan and scream as much as she wanted. Hell, he would relish in those noises. 

 

“What’s your name?” It was a quick pause of their lips. They were so close to each other that she felt his lips touch hers when spoke.

 

“Cristina.”

 

“Perfect,” With that he carried on thrusting up into, going a little harder and faster until his name fell from her lips like a prayer. She tightened around him before she came with a silent scream. He wasn’t far behind her and came calling her name. He pressed into her neck, breathing unsteady before slowly pulling out of her. She slumped a little before pulling her pants up, tousling her hair and fixing her blazer. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she grinned and walked away.


End file.
